The Gentlemen's Guide to Piracy Vol.1
The Gentlemens Guide to Piracy Vol.1 The Gentlemen's guide to Piracy is a roleplay about PIRATES and MAGIC. It is the first Kerectian roleplay not on the Minecraft Forums, and the first on the Iwakuroleplay Forums. It features several different character archetypes (listed below) four different factions (also listed below) and a proper map. The Roleplay Plot Not twenty years ago, a large group of islands was discovered in the northern tropics. These isles were home to exotic fruits and lush vegetation, and fine soil for sugar cane plantations. The already thinned out militant forces of both the Doranian Union and the Bastori Empire quickly swooped in, both sides trying to take control of this new land flowing with opportunity for cash. Shortly after establishing colonies, both the Union & the Empire were plagued by Pirates. These pirates immediately established their own colony and trading hub, called Freeland. They began raiding other colonies and trade ships, amassing a large amount of wealth, and so the Pirates, Union and Empire have battled for the resources of the Savintino Isles ever since. Character Types Characters are split into four different types: Freelancer (Represented by a Dark Blue), Doranian (Represented by a lime green), Bastori (Represented by yellow) and the Natives (represented by pink). It should be noted that Natives have pointed ears and pale skin. 'Freelancer' Buccaneers- Traditional Pirates Privateers- Pirates for higher. Will work for the Empire or Union for the right price. Courtesans- Hookers, Dancers, etc. Will provide company for cash. Can be officially employed by the Empire or Union. Bounty Hunters- Killers for hire. Slavers- Those who make slaves of the natives. Merchants- Travelling sellers of wares. May be under the Union or Empire's flag. Doctor- Those who heal the sick, for a price. Again, may be found under the Union or Empire Smuggler- The thieves of the world. May also sell illegal goods. Killer- Stalkers of the night, Killer's hunt and slaughter their prey as they please. 'Union/Empire' Soldier- Soldiers are the brunt force of the Empire/Union, and will fight against the pirates with all their might. Noble- Noble's live peacefully under the Empire/Union, and are rich beyond compare. 'Native' Native- The basic native is usually trained in medicines or combat. Slave- Slaves, a possession to most, precious to all. Warrior- The soldiers of the natives. Locations Freelance Freland- The starting location for all Freelance characters, Freland is the central tade hub for the promoters of Free Will. 'Bastori Empire' Alvania- The starting location for all Bastori characters, Alvania is the bustling Empire Capital, and is also a strategically important location. 'Doranian Union' Yuka- The starting location for all Doranian characters, Yuka is a small Doranian Settlement that is relatively important and home to strategically important Fort Alton. 'Native' As'Teton- The starting location of all Native characters (excluding Slaves), As'Teton is the central remaining tribal village, hidden away in the forest, it houses one of the largest Precursor Temples in the Isles. Mor'Vekt- A smaller native outpost suspended in the trees. Recently, many refugees from destroyed or invaded land have fled here, and the population increase is adversely affecting supplies. Expansions 'WHAT STILL REMAINS' 'WHAT STILL REMAINS' was the first expansion, and it added several Precursor sites scattered across the Isles, and the inclusion of the Natives group. 'Night of Terror' 'Night of Terror' was the second expansion, and it featured the inclusion of the murderer NightShade and his murderous cult, who stalk the streets at night in search of victims for their dark ritual. Category:Guide to Piracy Vol.1 Category:Roleplays Category:Kerectus